gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aplentia
Full name: '''Aplentia 'Tia' Condrella '''Guild: Skull's Marines Stats: '''dead '''Current relationship: Am I in a good mood? ''' '''Favorite music: '''Transformers music score, Single ladies, Cant touch this, Forget you, Somewhere only we know, Inception: mind heist, Smile on, Smile on (my friends), '''Favorite movies: '''Prince of persia, Battle LA, Tron: Legacy, Xmen trilogy, Inception, G.I Joe: rise of the cobra, Knight and Day, Xmen wolverine: origins, Sucker punch (the action scenes only xD), ETC. '''I am currently eating: three jars of Favorite place in POTC: Ravens cove, then Padres del fuego Favorite Weapon: My Famed Sabre Favortie enemys: Ghosts, Spineskulls, Undead Gypsies, Fire bats, etc. LOVE: Hanging with friends, watching fights with samchez and cherie Lets see...... loading........ MY LEVELS infamy lvl: More about ME Things about me: My personality on the outside is sweet! But on the inside.....Well.... I have the attention span of a squirrel When I'm laughing It's not at you It's with you! (Or is it?) I love all kinds of funny jokes (even if some are directed at me) I hold the current record of holding my breath underwater (virtual water) And last but certainly not least..... I LOVE BACON! Everything I do is out of or My friends call me: Tia, Apple, Witch, Ipod, and She-devil! What I like the most: Watching level 13's trying to defeat Foulberto Smasho, Invasions, leveling up, etc. 'What I hate the most: Loading before the game, INFERNO, Splitting the rep between players, fishing, potions quests, sailing quests, noobs who think there all that, noobs that get in my way, etc. Member of POTC since: 2009 Favorite Music: Anything I can fit into my boom box! (bacon included) Favorite movies: Prince of Persia, Star trek (2009), Battle L.A, etc. Best Friends: Cherie (cher bear): My bestest best friend! She helps me through everything and anything! (Mess with her you get her wok!) Shes a truly rocking person! I will always love you (Like a gold fish) Sis! xD Alyssa (al): Known her since I was level 23! One of my best friends and truly amazing! Sam Revenge (Samchez): Nice and awesome Samchez will always make me laugh when times get bad! I love hanging out or just talking with you! David Light: You'll always be my best friend, and be there to support me! Roger Wildeagle (Rogie): Your very funny and make me laugh out loud! xD Bill Plunderbones: A worthy opponent in battle, my frenemy and arch rival all in one! xD http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/b/b5/Screen_shot_2011-07-20_at_2.56.08_PM.png My POTC life story! My name is Aplentia Condrella. I was born in Ravens Cove on June 22. As a young child, I was always curious about the ocean but my parents forbid me to go near because they were in fear one day Jolly Roger would return. Sadly, that faithful day came when I was only eight years old, Jolly Roger invaded my beloved home early in the afternoon. My parents hid me in their cellar while he destroyed the town. When I finally opened the cellar, I was completely alone, the town was in ruins, and my parents were gone. Once a peaceful loving town was now in flames because of Jolly Roger. After he left I discovered that I was the only human left, everybody had been turned into ghosts, including my parents. Only a few ghosts remained good, the rest fled into the caves and became our enemies. It was dangerous times and at first it was kinda shocking but I learned to grow up around ghosts and tried to make them see that life isn't still hopeless, that one day something good will happen. And something good did happen, one day a boat crashed upon the dreaded shores, I ran up to see the wreckage and saw a young man on the raft. He was knocked out but finally came through. He had Shaggy brown hair and nice brown eyes. His name was Ned and we became very good friends. I decided it was time to show him my ghost family and friends, but when I did he couldn't believe it. He started going insaine, thinking he was a ghost as well. Sooner or later he was driven mad and the ghosts nicknamed him 'crazy ned' because... well you know. When I became much older I decided to travel to a land that Ned (before he went crazy) called 'Tortuga'. He used to tell me stories of Tortuga, where the pirates would shop, play poker, and fight. It took several weeks, but I finally stringed together a raft. Leaving home was hard, I had grown up there, all I heard were stories (not good stories, more like nightmares) of the open waters. My parents were accustomed to their new life, but with me going, it would be sad goodbyes. Ned decided to stay with his 'fellow' ghosts, so I went alone. After long nights and burly sea storms i finally docked, only it wasn't on Tortuga, it was on a mysterious island. Swamps covered the area and alligators roamed free like pets. A small cabin lay in the middle of the land, it was getting dark so i decided to go inside. Things hung from the ceiling as books and trinkets scattered the floors. A dark skinned woman with a tattered dress and dreadlock hair greeted me with a faint smile. Her name was Tia Dalma and she told me this place was called Cuba. I stayed there for two years, she trained me in weapons such as voodoo doll and staff. I became curious when she would explain the different islands in the world. The more she would talk about these fantastical lands, the more I grew curious about visiting them. So she kindly let me borrow a boat so I could travel to Tortuga. It didn't take long, but the long hours of sailing made it feel like forever. Finally I came across the shores of Tortuga, unfortunetly at night. Drunken sailors swayed back and forth in the streets while merchants struggle to keep their animals under control. Not the best welcome for me, because I haven't been around a lot of humans in my life. And after seeing this place, I'm glad I didn't. Of course I stood out like a sore thumb, because everybody wore sky- scraper tall boots, tattoos, and shaggy clothes. I had completely forgot about money, and had to spend my night with the pigs, literally. When I awoke, five navy guards were standing above me. "Thats the one" a guard said to me, I protested, saying I wasn't a criminal, but they held up a shocking 'wanted' poster. The girl looked just like me, except for her nose, and the name at the top was 'Kate Stormfury'. I pleaded with them, begging it was not me, but they insisted I was her. Next day, I was jailed. Whatever that Kate did had to be pretty bad, because I was sentenced for three years. No way could I be in here for three years, and everyday made me feel worse about coming here. Six long months later, the jailer pushed a girl my age into my cell. She had scraggly blonder hair and deep blue eyes, her name was Alyssa. Even though we were only 19, we felt old and alone. That's when she came up with a plan to escape. I pried a wooden plank off the wall while Alyssa used the pin in her thick hair to pick the lock. As we walked out, the guard arose and drew his sword. Thats where my wooden stick comes in. WACK! That guard went a-flying as the other charged Alyssa, she took out her knife and slashed his arm. Reeling in pain, he fell to the floor as we ran out. Several other guards chased us until the shores, we almost got away, almost. On the other side were more generals, having a meeting. As so as they spotted us, they attacked. What happened next was a blur, I was knocked out. My eyes opened to my hands below, they were hand-cuffed. The next I noticed was I was in a line. And the person in front of me was Alyssa. She was as droopy and sluggish as me. I peered to the left of the line, seeing what we were waiting for. Up a-head stood a giant curved plank with a circle hanging rope on it. This was it. Alyssa and I were up next, she groaned and woke up. "Whats going on?" "See for your self" I sighed. She looked a the machine and almost fainted in front of me. The guards pushed up towards the rope and laced our necks around it. Next to us was a guy our age, with black hair and shaggy clothes. "I guess this is it" she said. "Its been nice knowing you" I closed my eyes and waited.... Two minutes went by as I opened my eyes to the knocked out man laying near the controls. Before I could react a shadow person swooshed past me. It opened our hand-cuffs and un-laced our necks as fast as light. Even the guy next to us was okay, we all stepped back at the machine and looked for who did this. Not who.. but what. Next to the controls lay a large raven with jet black fur. A true sign my parents had sent, could this raven have saved us? It cawed and held up its leg, attached to that was a note. Before I could get it, the other guards noticed what was going on. They charged up the steps and had us corned, again. The raven stared at them and instead of attacking, he let out a deafening caw. Moments later, hundreds—and I mean hundreds—of ravens came swarming down, releasing the other prisoners and attacking the guards. Once prisoners, now free, grabbed swords and began to fight along side the ravens. I sent a silent 'thank you' to one of the ravens, took the note, and ran out with Alyssa. The man who had been next to us ran out as well, we all looked around and noticed we weren't on tortuga anymore. The stone lining sign at the front read ' Fort Charles' when we moved away, it blew up and we looked around. A short man with navy coat and bayonet stepped out of the shadows. 'Dont move' he yelled, he backed away, our arms in the air. The guy stepped towards him and drew his sword, a shot ran out. Before I could scream no, I noticed the short man on the floor. The man's sword had deflected the bullet and shot him back. Still in shock himself, he told us his name was David Light. And together, we all ran for the shores. Not sure where to go next, we high-jacked a boat (the hard way) and sailed into the blue. I could hear shouts in the back, probably from the owner of this boat. After two days, we docked on shore of a deserted island, and by that time we were tired, parched and starving. Prison food was feeling really nice when I thought about it. The island was covered in sand and rocks, no not rocks. Gigantic crabs lay everywhere, and we were sure careful to watch our step. I later learned this island was Rum runner's Isle. Used in the fourties by pirates and merchants, they called it rum runner's because it had a lot of rum hidden apparently. It took a few hours, but we finally found the cellar. Where we lived in for about a year. Yes, there is enough rum for a party every night for a year. And so we did. As the story goes, I later met up with some more of my friends when we travel back to Tortuga. But I was never one to settle down in just one place. I will always travel as long as there a sea to sail.... pictures and stuff Screen shot 2011-03-09 at 2.36.49 PM.png|I get lots of loot Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.14.21 PM.png|Level up! Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 8.png|Me, Alyssa, and David discuss celebrities Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 1.51.41 PM.png|BFFS Screen shot 2011-03-07 at 8.59.31 PM.png|I get staff! Screen shot 2011-05-12 at 7.49.22 PM.png|I die Screen shot 2011-05-28 at 11.06.23 AM.png|Glitch :P Screen shot 2011-05-01 at 6.40.30 PM.png|Party time! Screen shot 2011-07-21 at 10.png|Lake Wahoo in memory of wahoo :( Screen shot 2011-01-14 at 10.53.32 AM.png|Level up! 19 Screen shot 2011-01-11 at 5.08.43 PM.png|Level up! 16 Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.14.21 PM.png|Level up! 20 Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Skull's Marines Category:POTCO